


Makoto and Ren Get a "Lesson" From Sae (Atlus Clean Version) PLAY LIKE THE GAME

by cacman



Series: Persona 5: Max Confidant Plus Plus [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Atlus Clean Version, Choose Your Own Adventure, Erotica, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Max Confidant ++, Max confidant plus plus, Multi, NG+, Netflix and Chill, New Game Plus Challenge, Play Like the Game, Reader-Interactive, Sisters, Study Date, date trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 56
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman
Summary: --THIS IS EROTIC FICTION--SYNOPSIS:After Makoto and Ren "study some things (they) don't have experience yet", Makoto invites Ren to hangout the next day.Little does Ren know that Makoto has something else planned in mind.And little does Makoto know what Sae has been scheming.candlelit "dlc" (explicit) will contain:brief strong languagedetailed sexual contentan opening sex scenetwo scenes of coercive sex (with consent given properly before anything happens)one sex scene utilizing pain (no sexual violence)The story is structured as a cutscene dialog with choices.I've used html to jump between different parts of the story.Click on your selection to navigate the story.I'm thinking of doing aheartless version (explicit), which would be a rewrite for the scum of the earth. Comment below if you're intereseted.What was I thinking? Writing is hard! Everything will be in the explicit version (toned down a bit, I'm sorry).
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren & Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Sae & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae
Series: Persona 5: Max Confidant Plus Plus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000206
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Scene I: The Study Date (clean)

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to be about sexual relations after max confidant for each of the characters (yes, that includes the guys as well)  
> Therefore, this series is based around underage sex. Though in my opinion it isn't a big deal since Ren is already banging everyone at max confidant anyway.
> 
> Ok so don't call me out but I did take some direct quotes from Persona 5.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a **fantasy**. I **do not** condone any non-consensual sexual actions, even as little as touching someone that doesn't want to be touched.  
> Please practice safe sex, and get tested **before** doing anything wild.

`Time: 10:00pm`  
`Location: Ren's Room, Upstairs, Leblanc`  


* * *

**~~The explicit version gets a sensual sex scene leading up to this point. Here's the gist:~~** ~~  
Ren and Makoto have a bit of a rough start, but that's quickly changed during the struggle.  
Turns out Makoto knows what she's doing. She acts cocky *no pun intended* in the beginning,  
but then Ren blows her mind with his experience.  
It's an intense energy that goes on until they are completely drained.  
~~ Ok, so writing these blurbs wasn't the best idea. I'll fill these out once I actually finish the scene *facepalm* 

* * *

**Makoto and Ren look into each others souls, laying in bed with a fresh glow.**

**Makoto:** *quiet voice longing for more*
     That was amazing. It helps to have a good study partner! *chuckle*

Makoto's phone alarm goes off.

**Makoto:**
     Oh it's getting late! I better head back. Let's hang out tomorrow! 

**Choose:**
    [Sounds good!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66955324)
    [You want more?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66955708)
    [...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66956698)


	2. 1.1a

Makoto:
    Alright, it's settled then! I'll text you after class tomorrow.

_Ren takes her to the train station._

  
_end scene..._  


[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66954928)

[next scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043/)


	3. 1.1b

**Makoto:**
    I-It's not like that! Anyways, I'll text you after class tomorrow.

_Ren takes her to the train station._

  
_end scene..._  


[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66954928)

[next scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043/)


	4. 1.1c

**Makoto:**
    Oh I'm sorry, you must be tired. I'll text you after class tomorrow.

_Makoto leaves for the train station._

  
_end scene..._  


[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66954928)

[next scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)


	5. Scene II: Invitation

`Time: 3:00pm`  
`Location: Classroom 2D, Shujin Academy`  
**Ren is relaxing after a hard school day. His phone goes off. On the screen is a new text message from Makoto.**

**Makoto:**
     Hey, do you want to hang out with me? 

**Choose:**
    [Sorry, I've got to study.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962110)
    [Yeah, let's head to the hideout!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962095)
    [Sure!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962083)
    [I'll get back to you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962152)


	6. 2.1a

Makoto: I see. Don't let me interfere with your studies.

Choose:
    Free Roam (comment if you like the idea)
    Check Other Messages (comment if you like the idea)
    [Prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)


	7. 2.1b

Makoto: Right! Our work as phantom theives is important.

Choose:
     Go to the hideout (comment if you like the idea)
    Free Roam (comment if you like the idea)
    Check Other Messages (comment if you like the idea)
     [Prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)


	8. 2.1c

Makoto: 
    Great! Meet me in the student council office.

Choose:
    [Go to student council office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962254)
    Free Roam (comment if you like the idea)
    Check Other Messages (comment if you like the idea)
    [Prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)


	9. 2.1d

Makoto: Ok, let me know!

Choose:
    Free Roam (work in progress)
    Check Other Messages (work in progress)
    [Prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)


	10. 2.2

`Time: 3:00pm`  
`Location: Student Council Room, Shujin Academy`  
**Makoto is standing by the door of the student council room, anxiously waiting for Ren to come in.**  
**Shuddering in excitement and terror, she checks herself using her phone. Her phone goes off when Ren responds.**

Makoto:
    Ok, let's see...

_Makoto's hands twitch as she texts her reply._

Makoto: 
    Alright, that sounds normal, right?

_She checks herself once more, wiping off a bead of sweat from her forehead. She formulates out loud how she's going to trap Ren in this date._

Makoto: *muttering to herself*
    Alright, normal conversation. Something common. So how're your studies--what am I saying? I've got to direct the conversation somehow. Hmm...Since I've been at your place--no that's a little abrupt. Now my sis is out tonight, so you could stay--no, that would seem needy.

_The dating skills she read about don't seem to be of much help._  
_Ren can hear her pacing in the student council room, but can't quite make out what Makoto's saying._ _The door is slightly ajar, an embarrassing oversight for Makoto but to the amusement of anyone passing through the hall._ _Makoto is so focused she doesn't even hear Ren inconspicuously sliding through the crack in the doorway._  
_Ren thinks of what he will say to Makoto._

Choose:
     [Something on your mind?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962293)
     [Nervous?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962305)
     [...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962326)


	11. 2.2a

Makoto 
     Oh, hi there. What's on my mind? Ahh...it's nothing.

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962254)

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962338)


	12. 2.2b

Makoto *begins to speak faster*
     Oh, hi there. Nervous? I'm not nervous. What would I be nervous about?

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962254)

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962338)


	13. 2.2c

Makoto *shoots up like a christmas tree*
     Eek! Don't scare me like that!

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962254)

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962338)


	14. 2.3

_The tension in the air is suffocating._

Makoto: 
    So...you know my sis has been busy at work.

_The door shudders from Makoto's concentrated stare._

    and I'm usually busy as student council president.

    and you're...you're usually out and about until Leblanc closes.

_Ren eases the tension with a smile and says_

Choose:
    [What are you trying to say?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962359)
    [Sure, let's go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962485)


	15. 2.3a

Makoto: 
    Well my sis has been sleeping at the office lately. 

_A smile twitches from the corner of Makoto's mouth._

    So would you like to hangout at my place? 

Choose:
    [No.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/67084975)
    [I have to be back by 6.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962365)
    [We'd have it all to ourselves?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/67086175)


	16. 2.3a.1b

_Makoto starts to understand the gravity of what she's asking._

Makoto 
    Is that right? It was a bit unexpected for me...

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962359)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962461)


	17. 2.3a.1a

_Makoto bows slightly and shrinks in embarrassment._

Makoto:

    I see. Sorry, that was a bit forward of me...

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962359)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962461)


	18. 2.3b

Makoto
    Huh? Wait, where do you think we're going?

Choose:
    [Your place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/67086904)
    [Your room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/67086904)


	19. 2.4

_Makoto sees Ren holding back a chuckle_

    Don't toy with me! It's not funny.

_Makoto tries to act angry but is holding back a smile._

    Always a trickster. I should have expected nothing less from a fellow--

    Anyways, shall we go?

  
_end scene..._  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962635)  
[restart scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962254)  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473)  



	20. 2.3a.1c

Makoto:
    Y-Yes. All to...ourselves. 

_Makoto laughs nervously. She straightens up in hopes to throw off Ren._

Makoto:  *hisses with seething conviction*
    But don't try anything stupid. Last night was an exception.

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962359)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962461)


	21. Scene III: Makoto's Trap

` Time: 5:00pm `  
` Location: Living/Dining Room, Niijima Residence`  
**Makoto and Ren are standing halfway in the entrance, eyes in opposite directions**

Makoto: 
    Well, here it is. It's not much but...

Choose:
    [It's nice!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962656)
    [It's neat!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962656)
    [Where's your room?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962677)


	22. 3.1ab

Makoto:
    Thanks. A cluttered house does lead to a cluttered mind.

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962635)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962695)


	23. 3.1c

Makoto:
  
    My room? It's down the--Wait, what are you thinking?

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962635)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962695)


	24. 2.3b.ab

Makoto *trailing off and sullen*:
    Was I that obvious?

Makoto shrinks back in disappointment of how shallow she feels.  
She straightens up in hopes to throw off Ren.

Makoto *searing with conviction*:
    But don't try anything stupid. Last night was an exception.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962461)


	25. 3.2

_Standing at the doorway, there's an uncomfortably long pause._

Makoto:
    Oh right! Would you like something to drink?

Choose:
    [Soda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962704)
    [Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962710)
    [Beer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962743)


	26. 3.2a

Makoto:
    Sorry, we don't have any soda. I'll make some tea.

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962695)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962758)


	27. 3.2b

Makoto:
    Alright, I'll make some tea.

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962695)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962758)


	28. 3.2c

Makoto:
    Don't joke around! We do have wine but it's my sister's and there's no way we're having any!  
I'll make some tea.

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962695)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962758)


	29. 3.3

**On the couch at the coffee table, drinking tea with Makoto. ******

**** Makoto: *voice falters*
    I-  

** **

********

****

_The once bubbly Makoto has turned to distress._  


    I invited you here because I had something on my mind last night. I didn't feel comfortable asking you at school.  
Sorry, may I talk to you about it?

Choose:
    [No.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962815)
    [Did it start with a D?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962833)
    [Sure, what's up?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962854)


	30. 3.3a

_Makoto's eyes turn glassy and she turns away to hide her tears._

Makoto: *voice begins to waver*
    Sorry, I didn't know who else I could talk to.
The air sucks out all the life in the room. Ren realizes that sarcasm wasn't the best option.

Choose:
    [I didn't mean it, please go ahead.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962866)
    [My bad. Talk to me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962866)

* * *

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962758)


	31. 3.3b

_Makoto shakes her head and chuffs._

Makoto: *incredulously*
    No.

_Makoto raises her head and glares at Ren._

Makoto: *raises her voice slightly towards the end*
    It isn't always about you.

Choose:
    [Sorry, please go ahead.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962866)
    [My bad. Talk to me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962866)

* * *

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962758)


	32. 3.3c

_Makoto's eyes turn glassy as she turns to Ren with a weak smile._

Makoto: *quiet and raspy*
    Thanks.
_The atmosphere seems a little more vibrant._

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962758)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962866)


	33. 3.4

Makoto: 
    As phantom thieves, we've gotten to change the innermost desires of horrible people for the greater good.  
If you could, would you change someone's heart for love?

Choose:
    [No, that's wrong.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962875)
    [Maybe.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962881)


	34. 3.4a

_Makoto lets out a cry and laugh of relief._

Makoto: 
    I'm glad you feel the same way.
_Makoto's stiff composure relaxes._     I was thinking--never mind.
_She scoots right next to Ren._  


[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962866)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962932)


	35. 3.4b

Makoto: 
    Oh, I see.
_Makoto dips her head down and talks to the ground._  
    Things between us are happening so quickly...
_Makoto's concentrated glare could incinerate the carpet._     I was wondering...
_Makoto turns up longing for approval._     if you had changed my heart.

Choose:
    [I could never do that to you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962917)
    [We've changed together.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962917)


	36. 3.4b.1ab

_Makoto jerks her head in disbelief of her earlier statement._

Makoto:
    Yes...yes of course. What was I thinking?
_Makoto jaggedly inches towards you._

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962866)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962932)


	37. 3.5

Makoto:
    Anyways, would you mind if I put on a movie?

Choose:
    [No, go ahead.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962977)
    [A movie would be nice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962977)


	38. 3.6

_Makoto picks out an action/romance/comedy._  
_Makoto and Ren are having a great time, laughing along and chatting away._  
  
_Halfway through the movie, Makoto curls up on the couch and lies on Ren's shoulder, her arm drifting around his chest._ _Ren thinks this is an invitation to reciprocate._

Choose:
    [Reach down her blouse.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962989)
    [Reach up her skirt.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962989)


	39. 3.6ab

Makoto: *giggles*
    H-Hey wait, hold on! At least make it to my room!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963004)


	40. 3.7

_Heels clack in the distance._

Makoto:
    Wait...what's my sister doing here?
_The heels clack down the hallway to the door._     Hide! My sister will execute us if she finds you! 

Choose:
    [Got it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963172)
    [Don't worry.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963379)


	41. 3.7a

_Sae **blasts** open the door._

Sae: *angry, but concerned*
    Makoto! What are you doing here with Ren?

Makoto: *matches Sae's intensity in hopes to throw her off*
    Ren? What are you talking about?

_That didn't go so well._

Sae: *more aggravated, in full interrogation mode*
    Don't play dumb with me! Anyone could have heard you two yattering. Where is he!?

_Makoto winces with a sheepish smile._

Makoto:
    Uhh. Hehe. I was just talking to Eiko's boyfriend.

_Sae tries a different tone._

Sae:  *sighs, annoyed*
    Come on, Makoto you're such a bad liar. Where is he?
Makoto:
    Umm...
Sae: *back to interrogation mode*
    ANSWER ME!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963265)


	42. 3.7a.cont1

_Ren accidentaly makes a loud noise in the closet._

Sae: *lower pitched*
    What was that?
_Sae puts her bag down on the counter and swiftly struts to the closet._  
  
Makoto:
    Wait!
_Sae takes out a sharp comb from her suit pocket. She swiftly opens the closet door and thrusts the comb at Ren's throat, her face inches away from him, eyes locked on._  
  
Sae: *fuming, talking slowly and deliberately*
    Don't...move!*
  


[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963004)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963472)


	43. 3.7b

_Makoto pulls on Ren's shirt away from the door. Ren pulls the other way and falls over the couch._  
_Somehow, Ren's shirt is over his head._

Makoto:
    R-

_Sae **blasts** open the door._

Sae: *angry, but concerned*
    Makoto! What are you doing here with Ren?
_All the color drains from Makoto's face._  
  
Makoto:
    I-I-It's not what it looks like!*
Sae: *smiling on the inside, stone faced on the outside*
    Really? Then why is Ren's shirt halfway off?  


Choose:
    [I spilled some tea on my shirt.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963397)
    [Did you try a new hairstyle?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963424)
    [Cause I'm hot.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963445)


	44. 3.7b.1a

_Sae's furrowed brow thinks otherwise._

Sae:
    Is that so?

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963379)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963472)


	45. 3.7b.1b

_Sae puffs her chest and flicks her hair._

Sae:
    I won't be deceived by such a poor act.

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963379)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963472)


	46. 3.7b.1c

_Sae is tickled by Ren's wit but hides it behind stern crossed arms._

Sae: *scoffs*
    Don't be ridiculous.

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963379)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963472)


	47. 3.8

_Sae glares over at Makoto._

Sae: *sharp, measured delivery*
    We're going to have a nice little chat...
_Sae slowly turns back to Joker._  
    And you're going to explain what you're doing here and why you're with my sister!

  
_end scene..._  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963502)  
[restart scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66962635)  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473)


	48. Scene IV: Sae's Trap

` Time: 7:00pm `  
` Location: Living/Dining Room, Niijima Residence`  
**Sae is sitting on the vanity stool. Ren and Makoto are cornered at each end of the couch.**  
  
_Sae bombards Ren with leading questions and an incinerating glare.  
After half an hour of interrogation, there's a pause in the questioning._

Sae  *frustrated*: 
    So you won't describe your intentions.
    At this point, there's no time for subtlety, so I'll be blunt. 

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963547)


	49. 4.1

Sae *accusatory at Makoto*: 
    Did you have sex?
Makoto  *flustered*:
    Sis!
_Makoto can't look at Sae, her stiff neck jerking away like a broken robot._  
  
Sae  *laughs off*:
    You know I wouldn't be mad if you did.
Makoto  *shakily under her breath*: 
    this can't be happening
_The reminiscent adolescent angst irons out the wrinkles on Sae's face, caused by years of chastised work._  
_Sae confides in Ren._  
  
Sae *zealous*: 
    Alright, I'll ask Ren. Did you have sex?*
Choose:
    It was great (revealed once the work is finished)
    [No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963847)
    [...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963841)


	52. 4.1b

_Sae is excited to pounce on her prey._  


Sae: 
    Good. Care to explain why Makoto came home so late last night?
_Ren eyes avert to Sae's bag on the counter._  
_Sae scans to Makoto._  
  
Sae: *measured*
    And your messages to Ren were purely platonic?
_Sae puts up her phone with the message thread._  
  
Makoto *gasps*
    Why are you--
_Sae leans forward and nods at Ren._  
  
Sae:  *lower pitched*
    Therefore, you wouldn't be the reason why I found these in Makoto's bag last night?
_Sae goes all in at the poker table and confidently flips two condom wrappers onto the table from her blazer's breast pocket._  
_Makoto turns to stone. Ren is unfazed._  
  
Sae:
    I enjoyed listening to your charade, but there's no use in lying.

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963547)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963871)


	53. 4.1c

Sae *laughs*: 
    You don't need to answer.

[prev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963547)  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963871)


	55. 4.2

Sae *expressionless*:
    I can tell that you already have.
_Makoto pleads to the law books next to the TV for counsel._  
  
Sae: *matter of fact*
    Well, there are two ways to proceed.
    I could tell Sakura-san and your probation officer what is going on.  
Since you violated your parole, I don't think the courts will take that lightly.  
At any rate, you'd be expelled from Shujin Academy and serve your time in prison.
_Makoto shudders. Ren remains unfazed._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963880)


	56. 4.2.cont1

Sae: 
    Or, I can keep this our little secret and teach you two a lesson.
_A faint outline of thin lingerie appears from Makoto's blouse as it becomes soaked in a cold sweat._  
  
Makoto: 
    SIS!
_Sae turns to Ren, conceited._  
  
Sae:
    I take it you choose the latter option?
Choose:
    [Looks like we don't have a choice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963904)
    [There must be some other way.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963904)


	57. 4.2ab

_Sae takes a dramatic look to the left and gets up for her victory pose._

Sae:
    Well it doesn't matter anyway. I've already told Sakura-san...
_Sae turns her head over her shoulder with a devilish grin on her face and a wink._  
  
Sae: *excited whisper*
    and he's okay with it!
_Makoto and Ren gawk at each other incredulously, too shocked to let out a gasp._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963934)


	58. 4.3

_Sae makes her way to the freezer and pours herself a glass of wine._

Sae  *giddy*
    Don't worry, we've got plety of time this weekend to "study". *high pitched chuckle like Catherine from Atlus' Catherine*
_Sae's sprite expression shatters to a blank slate with an incinerating glare. Her succubus voice drops down to a demon._  
    Unless you weren't planning on staying over?

_Ren makes an audible swallow._  
_Sae returns with a modest smile._

____

Sae:
    Well, it's settled then. Why don't you take a shower with Makoto and get ready?

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963964)


	59. 4.3.cont1

_Sae motions to Ren and Makoto to get off the couch.  
She lays on the couch and gets comfortable.  
She takes off her heels to reveal her fresh pedicure.  
She takes off her blazer to reveal she's wearing no bra underneath her blouse and a thin strap from the G-String she wore in her palace pokes out at the hip._  


Sae: 
    Go on.
_Makoto's collapses from a weight of dread. Ren catches her, takes her arm over his shoulder, and looks at her._  
  
Makoto:
    T-The shower's over there.

_Ren and Makoto take a labored trip to the shower._

  
_end scene..._  
_to be continued._

[restart scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66963502)  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66954928)


End file.
